Yugioh Next Generation
by Devil Spawn
Summary: Tayne is Yugi's younger brother and has honed all of Yugi's dueling skills. A reunion can make alot of queastions between the best of old friends...


Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Next Generation.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters or cards unless I make them up or use my own. But I know that I am the owner of Yugi's brother, Tayne Moto.  
  
Chapter One - Meeting up.  
  
---  
  
'Ha! I win using my 'mirror reverse'!' Tayne boomed flipping a card over to reveal a trap. Joey gazed and crossed him arms as Tayne jumped around in joy.  
  
'I can't believe this Yugi, Your little brother can beat me. Me! The second best duelist on Duelist Kingdom!'  
  
'It was luck Joey, plus, you're better on Kaiba's hologram simulators.'  
  
'You're right! I beat heaps of people in Battle city!'  
  
Tayne sat back down at the school desk and shuffled his cards and put them in a box and put them onto his belt by a clip. He looked up and smiled, 'I'm good, aren't I big brother?' 12-year-old Tayne peeped up to his older brother as he bounced up and down with his rattling cards. Yugi smiled as he looked down at Tayne and rustled his flat, blonde hair and looked up at the classroom pursian-wood clock.  
  
'Any sign of Taya or Tristin, Joey.'  
  
Joey looked out the window next to his desk, 'No.' Joey said examining the front gates. 'But this light is perfect for a duel Yugi, dare to try me?'  
  
'Not now.'  
  
'Fine then! Tayne, up for another round?'  
  
'Surely.' Tayne said sitting down and opening his box and shuffled his cards and placed them on the table and Joey copied him and started to pull five cards from it. Tayne did the same and laughed, 'You meet your doom today, Joey!' Tayne placed a card down and Yugi looked over at him and chuckled.  
  
'I remember that card! Seto made that for you?'  
  
'Yes! Mokuba gave me it.'  
  
Joey gazed down at the card and burst out laughing and felt a jealous scene coming on, 'I never knew that there was a Dark Magician kid!'  
  
Dark Magician Kid. Atk: 2100 /Def: 1200  
  
'And I play this! Toy staff. That raises my Magician's attack by 100 and my defense by 300.'  
  
Toy Staff:  
  
Effect - Raise your monster's attack stat by 100 and defense by 300.  
  
'Hee hee, You're going down!' Joey gloated playing a card. Yugi walked away and looked out the door, up and down the cream hall. He jumped at the scream of a girl. He looked to the opposite side of the hall and saw a girl with her hair dyed a gleaming pink and the same school uniform as Yugi and the rest.  
  
'Yugi?'  
  
'Taya?'  
  
The girl ran and flung into Yugi's arms and hugged him tight.  
  
'Oh, I haven't seen you in ages!'  
  
Yugi looked down at her and she looked back up with a strange look, 'Why are you in the form of Yami?'  
  
'I'm not, it's how I look now, you haven't seen me in 5 years and I guess I've changed a bit.'  
  
Taya pulled away and smoothened her hair back into place. She jumped in joy and looked inside the classroom.  
  
'What did you do to your hair.'  
  
'Oh, you like it?' She said holding a lock of her hair out and looking up at Yugi again then looked down and blushed.  
  
'Yeah, it's nice Taya!'  
  
'Who's that?' Taya said as she pointed to Tayne sitting opposite Joey, who had his head in his folded arms that were resting on the table.  
  
'Oh, that's my little brother.'  
  
Taya screamed and Tayne and Joey jumped in there seats, 'You have a brother!?'  
  
Yugi looked down at her nervously, 'Yes, He's twelve now.'  
  
'Twelve? That means that he was around 5 years ago, why didn't you tell me? Where was he? Oh, he's so cute!'  
  
'You never asked if he was alive and he was in Brazil with my aunt.'  
  
Taya walked into the classroom and pulled a chair up to Joey and Tayne's duel.  
  
'Hiya Joey!'  
  
'Oh, hi Tay'. What's up with your hair?'  
  
'I dyed it, isn't it cool?'  
  
'Nah, it's weird. You look like a clown!'  
  
Taya felt a wave of embarrassment and looked down at joeys cards and back at Tayne's. 'Oooh, neat! A Magician Kid thingy.'  
  
Joey laughed as he looked at his newly drawn card and placed it down, 'The 'Red eyes Black Dragon'. Prepare to meet your fate Tayne.'  
  
Tayne looked up at his hand of two cards and back at Joey.  
  
'I attack your Dark Magician Kid!'  
  
Tayne flipped over a card and revaled it to be a trap.  
  
'I activate the trap 'aggresion'.'  
  
'No!'  
  
Taya clapped, 'Go Tayne.'  
  
Aggresion:  
  
Effect - When a monster with the attack of 2000 or over attacks your monster, take away his lifepoints from the half of the monster's attack stat rating.  
  
Joey: 800  
  
Tayne: 1400  
  
Joey looked down at his hand and sighed.  
  
Yugi came and looked down at the cards and then back out the door and smiled, 'Bakura! Never thought that you'd return to school.'  
  
'Yami?'  
  
'I'm not Yami Bakura, I only look like him now.'  
  
'That's amazing Yugi. You were destined to look like him I guess. Hey, where's your millenium puzzle?'  
  
'Taynes got it.'  
  
'Can he use it?'  
  
'Uh well. I don't know really.'  
  
Barura looked down at Tayne, 'Hello Tayne, haven't seen you in years.'  
  
Taya and Joey looked up in shock, 'You knew about Tayne?' They both yelled.  
  
'Yes, I met him three years ago in the streets with Yugi after he ca,e back from Brazil.'  
  
Taya stomped around on the ground in her chair and looked at Yugi, 'Yugi! You're not telling us things!'  
  
Yugi laughed loudly and wiped his watery eyes. 


End file.
